Quince cosas que sé de Lily Evans
by Cataleya
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestros gustos, esos pequeños detalles que dan forma a nuestra personalidad. Pues estos son los de Lily Evans, una chica como cualquier otra.


**QUINCE COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN A LILY EVANS**

Lily Evans no se considera una persona maniática, ni tan siquiera caprichosa.

Ella cree que es una persona normal y corriente, con pequeños gustos concretos. Por ejemplo, lo que más le gusta a Lily por encima de todo es **leer**. No puede evitarlo, es tener un texto entre las manos y devorarlo con ansias.

Ya sea un manual de pociones curativas o la última novela rosa de la escritora muggle del momento. Por supuesto, tiene preferencias a la hora de escoger algo que leer: lo que más le gustan son las novelas históricas de amores épicos, también disfruta con los clásicos de toda la vida y con los thrillers psicológicos.

Le gusta leer hasta muy tarde en la cama, aunque se acueste a las mil y a la mañana siguiente se tenga que inflar a cafés.

Aunque esa es otra, a Lily también le gusta mucho el **café.** Pero mucho, mucho, mucho. Le encanta el café fuerte, aromático, con regusto a cacao. El Colombiano es su favorito. No es "persona" por la mañana hasta que un buen café baja por su garganta.

Sabe que es un pequeño vicio, y que no es del todo saludable… pero ser la mejor alumna de pociones del colegio tiene sus ventajas, le basta con preparar de vez en cuando pociones blanqueadoras para los dientes, pociones para controlar la tensión, etc. Y esa es otra de las cosas que más le gustan a Lily, las **pociones**. Le encantan los humos, los olores, los vapores, el deslizar del cuchillo cortando cuidadosamente los ingredientes…

Es consciente de que para casi todo existe una poción adecuada, y cuanto más difícil, mejor. Es como un reto personal, un desafío a su habilidad… la única pega que tienen las pociones es que despiertan recuerdos demasiado dolorosos en su interior. Recuerdos de horas y horas en el laboratorio de pociones con su entonces amigo, Severus Snape. Calculaban fases de luna, tiempos de cocción, compartían pequeños trucos y nuevas versiones mejoradas de sus pociones favoritas… A menudo se escapaban de noche al laboratorio del profesor Slughorn y conseguían ingredientes exclusivos para probar pociones especialmente peligrosas.

Aquello siempre la fascinó de Severus, la manera en que la llevaba **al límite.**

Como cuando de muy pequeños hacían magia jugando con flores y ramitas de madera en el parque de su casa en Surrey, o como cuando la instaba para que le acompañara al bosque prohibido "tienes que ver esa planta Lily, seguro que tiene propiedades extraordinarias", o como cuando le enseñaba hechizos inventados por él aunque no siempre moralmente aceptables "pero tranquila Lils, jamás lo usaría contra ti"… o como cuando la retaba a mejorar más y más como bruja "has de estar preparada Lils, no te imaginas lo que nos espera cuando salgamos del colegio", y ella asentía, muy seria, tomándose medio a broma sus palabras, puesto que era pequeña y no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

Para ella siempre iban a ser ellos dos, Lils y Sev, amigos para siempre y ya está.

Pero se equivocó, y bastante.

Había pasado más de un año, y todavía se entristecía cuando le veía por los pasillos, rodeado de esos "amigos" de Slytherin, todos ellos futuros proyectos de mortífago.

Entonces la rabia le recorría por dentro, la reconcomía entera y le entraban unas ganas enormes de coger a Severus y zarandearlo con fuerza para que se diera cuenta, para que reaccionara de una vez y dejara de jugar a cosas que no iban con él… pero en vez de eso se mordía fuerte los labios y se iba lejos, a pasear por los **jardines** durante horas.

Porque eso también le gustaba mucho, la relajaba, le permitía aclarar las ideas y poner orden en los sentimientos que afloraban con demasiada intensidad.

A menudo se adentraba en el bosque, hasta un poquito más allá de lo permitido, y entonces se sentía muy viva, en sintonía con la naturaleza y con los sentidos aguzados al máximo.

De vez en cuando, se desviaba en sus paseos e iba a parar al campo de Quidditch, donde día sí y día también se encontraba James Potter entrenando o simplemente disfrutando del placer de volar. Ella solía quedarse escondida de manera que él no la viera de ninguna forma, y entonces le observaba pasar una y otra vez surcando el cielo.

Lily siempre había querido aprender a volar, estaba segura de que debía ser una experiencia alucinante… pero la única clase que dieron en primero se le dio de pena, y más o menos había renunciado a aquel sueño, así que se conformaba con ver volar a los demás.

Pero a veces James la veía y entonces podían suceder dos cosas: o bien se pavoneaba delante suyo y se comportaba como si estuviera encantado de haberse conocido, o bien se declaraba profundamente enamorado de ella y le rogaba que le acompañara a Hogsmeade el sábado siguiente.

Fuera lo que fuese, Lily respondía de malas maneras, le soltaba algún comentario borde del tipo "antes me dejaría arrancar las uñas de los pies que salir contigo" cargado de mala leche, y se iba muy digna, con la cabeza alta y los puños apretados y, para qué negarlo, intentando que sus caderas se contonearan lo suficiente, sin ver, pero intuyendo, la sonrisa boba que se le quedaba en la cara a James soy-el-rey-de-las-nenas Potter.

Desde luego, a ella no le gustaba **James Potter** como tal. Pero había muchas cosas de él que sí podían gustarle un poquito… como su pelo. Su jodidamente desordenado **pelo**. Siempre tocándoselo, siempre revolviéndoselo, sin tener ni idea de los esfuerzos que Lily tenía que hacer por no estirar el brazo y acariciárselo para comprobar si era realmente tan suave como parecía.

O su **olor**. Su maldito olor a… no sabía qué era exactamente, pero era algo que mezclaba hierba salvaje, madera y limón. Dios, cómo olía. Aquello debían ser feromonas en estado puro. Tendría que considerarse delito que se vendieran aquellos perfumes… hacían que las mujeres perdieran cosas como la cabeza, o peor, las bragas.

La **espalda** de James también le gustaba. A ver, las cosas como son, la de Sirius Black era perfecta. Era LA ESPALDA. Esa espalda escultural que, cuando la ves, no puedes evitar pensar en clavarle las uñas durante un orgasmo brutal. Pero la de James no estaba nada mal. Era esa espalda en la que te entran ganas de perderte de noche, abrazada a ella y con la nariz enterrada en su nuca…

¡Bueno, basta ya!

Cuando a Lily le pasaban cosas como esta, es decir, cuando perdía el control divagando sobre temas como James Potter, a menudo se ponía a **estudiar**. Sí, a Lily no le disgustaba estudiar. Al contrario que a la mayoría de los jóvenes, a Lily le podía llegar a gustar mucho. Sobre todo si el temario era interesante y estaba bien explicado por un buen profesor.

Y lo mejor que tenía estudiar es que podía abstraerse largas horas sin pensar en nada peligroso como James Potter o Severus Snape, sus dos pensamientos más conflictivos.

Pero a veces estudiar podía llegar a ser terriblemente agotador, como cuando estudiaban para los TIMOS en quinto.

En esos momentos en que sientes que la cabeza te va a, literalmente, estallar como una enorme burbuja llenándolo todo de tus restos sanguinolientos y con tus sesos manchando tus preciosos apuntes, es cuando Lily recoge sus cosas y se va a su cuarto. Se sienta en la cama, pone música de fondo y saca un montón de potingues de su armario. La mayoría son pociones y mascarillas fabricadas por ella. Tranquilamente se empieza a masajear las piernas y los brazos y los hombros, embadurnándose de crema hidratante con olor a canela y naranja, le encanta.

Luego saca una revista como "Corazón de bruja" y, mientras espera a que se absorban las cremas, se dedica a leer desapasionadamente crónicas sobre amores de adolescentes, las últimas novedades en moda mágica, su horóscopo, los mejores hechizos (para enamorar a tu chico, para que le salgan colmillos a la zorra que le quitó el novio a tu amiga, para que le coja a tu profesor una diarrea incurable el día del examen más difícil de tu vida, etc.), y los productos de belleza que harán furor esta temporada.

Y poco a poco nota como su inflamado cerebro vuelve a su estado original, y se siente tranquila y serena, sabiendo que esos treinta minutos de **relax hedonista**, bien le han valido poder sentarse tres horas más a estudiar después de cenar.

Y no es que sea insustancial ni nada parecido. Sabe muy bien que hay mil cosas más importantes, pero no puede evitar darse esos pequeños instantes para ella, sobre todo cuando no están sus amigas en la habitación.

No es que sea asocial, adora a sus amigas, pero disfruta de la **soledad** voluntaria a menudo. Sentarse en la cama y acariciar distraídamente a su gato _Rooney_ mientras mira la noche por la ventana.

No le gustan las noches de luna llena, porque no se ven las estrellas y porque sabe que su amigo Remus Lupin lo está pasando muy mal y se odia por no poder ayudarlo.

Incluso estuvo pensando en hacerse animaga para poder acompañarlo por las noches, pero no tiene cojones. Es demasiado cobarde para algo así. Y eso que le encantaría poder ser un **animal** de vez en cuando.

Un gato, que es su animal favorito. La elegancia, la sinuosidad y el misterio de los felinos siempre la han fascinado. Los gatos no aman porque sí, has de ganarte su corazón, pero a su manera son muy fieles, aunque, eso sí, siempre respetando su **independencia. **

Y Lily eso lo valora mucho. Odia tener que depender de algo o de alguien y está muy orgullosa de poder valerse, más o menos, por sí misma.

Es consciente de que la sociedad hasta hace poco veía a las mujeres como meros objetos de compañía y placer, pero sin el más mínimo criterio ni la más mínima idea de nada.

"Las mujeres sabéis escuchar… tenéis que ocuparos de que vuestros maridos sean felices y se sientan amados", esa frase, tan anticuada en el mundo muggle actual, todavía se podía oír en algunos sectores de la sociedad mágica. Y eso era algo que Lily, como bruja y como mujer, no podía tolerar.

No solo por su alma rebelde e independiente, sino porque no soportaba las injusticias, y en el mundo mágico había muchas.

Injusticia con los hijos de muggles, con los elfos domésticos, con los semihumanos, etc.

Todas ellas resumidas en una sola persona, Lord Voldemort.

Ese malnacido había traído consigo un montón de ideales podridos y tóxicos con los que envenenaba a las multitudes y se ganaba adeptos día tras día… bueno, con sus palabras, y con sus gestos, ya que tan pronto te acariciaba con su mano fría y su lengua bífida como te asesinaba silenciosamente por la espalda cual víbora traicionera.

Como un áspid, soltaba su mortal veneno allá por donde pasaba y la situación era ya del todo insostenible.

Lily, como cualquier persona con los ojos y la mente un poco abiertos, se daba cuenta de que había una guerra.

Una guerra peligrosa en la que el bando de los buenos tenía todas las de perder. Pero ella quería participar, ya que la **justicia, **según ella, era la única vía posible.

Y era esa la razón por la que pensaba luchar y hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano, tolerar a James Potter y Sirius Black inclusive, por tal de erradicar del mundo las fuerzas oscuras. Aquellas que ya le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo y que, aunque todavía no lo supiera, la iban a privar de muchas cosas más.


End file.
